stargazing and secrets
by xx beccarella xx
Summary: 1 year later and Mary-lynette has been kidnapped just after she was going to reveal a secret, but will ash help rescue her when the secret could break the bond between the two forever? plz R&R this is my first fanfic rated t for the safe side :-
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so plz R&R so I know how to continue this story and let me know how I can improve thx!

MLPOV

I ran upstairs to my room in despair, tears running down my face, and I didn't say hi to my sisters or Mark. I knew that the others would have wondered what had happened when I was stargazing just a few minutes ago to make me spontaneously cry, but I couldn't face anyone right now, especially not my soulmate _Ash. _Knowing the disappointment and disgust that he and the others would have when I would tell them was unbearable, especially when the secret was enough to turn them away from me for the rest of my life.

I kept breathing irregular until I arrived at my room with no interruptions. Incredible rage filled my blood and I slammed the door so hard I thought that it would come off its hinges. I knew that if I didn't calm down soon, then they would know something was wrong, so I slowly slid down the door bursting into tears and curled my hands into my red puffy face to smother the cries so that they couldn't hear. _Mare what's wrong? _I knew that in that instinct even if I tried to hide my emotions from everyone, the one person I couldn't convince was ash. _Please Mare talk to me, even from the Circle Daybreak base I can ear your cries. You know you crying make me regret coming here in the first place… do you want me to come back?_

As soon as he said this I immediately protested, _no! I'm fine honestly someone from school upset me today and I'm over it now…just stay th-_

Ash stopped me mid sentence saying _Mare, you should know that you are my soulmate and you cannot hide anything from me and if you really don't want me to come back then I won't as long as you tell me what is wrong. _

_I…I…can't you will hate me_

_You know that I could never hate you my love. _Immediately after he said this, a crash came through the window and glass sparked everywhere, grazing my skin. _Mare! Mare, speak to me! _

APOV

The connection was broken and my heart started beating at such an irregular pace and was unusual even for a vampire. What had just happened? Is Mare alright? _God, I hope so. _I sat in my hotel room for several minutes trying to piece together what had happened and trying to rationally answer so many questions, when I was shook back to reality. A loud knock on the door pierced my hearing and went through my whole body. "Ash it's me Thierry….Ash open up its really important! Ash it's about Mary-Lynette!!" I glanced at the clock with worry, oh no! I was sitting talking to myself for a few hours! Mary-Lynette could be dead now and it's my entire fault. Realising that Thierry was banging at the door constantly, I raced to it with inhuman speed and socked to find that Thierry was standing with Hannah in the doorway looking distressed. "Come in" I said to them, hoping that it was some good news about my mare. Unfortunately my luck had ran out ever since I left her and I sat patiently listening to what Kestrel, Jade and Rowan had told them on the phone. My mind started wandering not really believing that this had really happened and I immediately froze when Thierry glanced at Hannah worriedly and said the three words I hoped no-one wouldn't have had to say ever. "Mary-Lynette's been kidnapped"

My eyes turned blood red with anger "kidnapped? How could she have been kidnapped when three vampires and an overprotective brother look after her?"

Thierry stared again at Hannah but this time she spoke "we don't know but we think from what Kestrel, Jade and Rowan have said that she was crying about something and locked herself in her room and they couldn't get to her in time to save her. We are so sorry Ash; whatever you want to do we will help because we know exactly how you feel."

"_How _could _you_ know how I feel? At least you knew who took Hannah…I don't even know that much"

"Don't worry we will find her" Thierry said trying to reassure me but unsuccessfully.

Tears were running down my face uncontrollably and normally I can withstand from crying but not when it comes to my mare. _Mare where are you? Please tell me somehow!!!_


	2. an old friend returns from the dead

*DISCLAIMER* I don't own any of the characters out of this story but the plot is mine.

*Thank you for the reviews they are much appreciated.*

-Chapter 2-

MLPV

I had a terrible and unbelievable nightmare, I dreamt that I was kidnapped and locked up in someplace secluded and no-one could hear me. However, when I tried to awaken from my dream it was as if it wasn't a dream but it was reality. _Oh no!_

My head was thumping faster than my heartbeat and it hurt a lot more with every minute that went by. I tried to raise my arm to inspect the damage of my head but it was no good. I was tied-up with thick and disgusting rope that seemed to smell of wet dog, and no matter how much I tried to break free, it was impossible. I was slipping in and out of consciousness when I finally heard footsteps.

To my surprise, the footsteps went louder with every step someone took until when they reached the blackened out room, it quietened and a tall, brown wolf appeared. "Jeremy? _Jeremy_ is that you? I thought I killed you after you tried to kill my soulmate." I thought that I should possibly shut up because the wolf was snarling at me and the snarls made my head thump twice as fast.

The figure moved towards me with inhuman speed and gripped my hair and tilted my face so close up to him that, unfortunately it was within range of kissing or attacking someone. "Actually, you just missed my chest when you stabbed me with the knife, and please don't give me that B.S. that he is your soulmate because he isn't. I am"

I was puzzled, this was a totally different side to Jeremy and it was his animalistic side, a side in which I didn't like and was increasingly becoming scare of. "How come you are alive now then when you seemed to be trapped in the fire?"

He gave me an evil, terrifying laugh. Where had the old Jeremy gone, the one before the accident? He stopped his laughing, which turned to growling and said "I thought I was trapped in the fire but luckily the boot opens from the inside because all of the other doors were locked and if it didn't then, probably I would have died." His anger shifted to desperation and sadness for a moment and I could see that his face was becoming more human-like than animal. "Did you want to kill me that night?" oh yeah sure, I love to kill all of my friends whether they are animals or not, I love to intestinally hurt them when they have their guard down just so I can be alone. He pulled my head closer to him and took my silence as a yes, even though he didn't give nearly enough time to answer.

His human features were slowly disappearing, so I decided to try and keep them there for as long as possible. I decided to ask "why did you kidnap me in the first place?" I must have shocked him because he took a giant step back and he began pacing. "did you not know…I did it for us…" a tear fell down my face and he seemed to have noticed it but continued talking anyway "by the way you have one of two choices, you can either 1) let me change you into a werewolf since you don't have long left anyway before you die and we live happily ever after like we should have if I had wiped out Ash, or 2) I will let you die here alone with no-one here to help you ...which is it?" he gave me a glare which stayed there for several minutes that said I should choose option 1 but I didn't want to. The fact was that I despised him now, before I thought that we could have a life together when we were older but I began to see the animal side of him and luckily, I was rescued from ash when he knew he was my soulmate.

He stared at me for a few moments waiting me to give him answer, but I knew how he would react with it. I finally plucked up the courage to say "I choose option two because if I can't have my true soulmate Ash, then I don't want you and I would rather die than be with you." Oops, wrong thing so say I guess to a ranging werewolf, but the fact was it was how I felt. Tears began to flow down his wolf eyes and I saw that I had hurt him deeply. He has changed and he became less of a perfect guy the minute I saw the ring and figured he was a werewolf. I figure I should probably say my goodbyes in my head so I said bye to Rowan, Kestrel, Jade and Ash. I then blanked out and fell into a deep sleep, unaware if I was still alive or if I was dead.

APV

_Mare, where would you have gone? Who has taken you? Where are you please? Give me some sort of clue please we are all worried about you!!! _It was no good, the person who had taken mare must have either killed her or blocked off the telepathy bond. But how? I thought soulmates' bonds were unbreakable. Thierry and Hannah had said to me that I should go back to my sisters' house to try and figure this out properly. 

It took me two long and painful hours to get to my sisters' house and no matter how many times I tried to think of who took her, I was getting nowhere and it really upset me. I walked into the house, avoiding the broken floorboards in the process and started crying and running into Rowan's arms. At first I felt her go stiff, but then she knew exactly how I felt and willingly let me hug her. "Its okay you know we will find her"

After I let her go we all decided to sit around a table and brainstorm our ideas. We thought of many ideas like who could possible know I had broken the night law like Quinn or Hunter Redfern. I immediately knew it wasn't them because they too had broken night law in the past and we made an oath not to tell anyone about it. all of a sudden an idea hit me and before I chance to think it through thoroughly and rationally, I dashed outside the door and ran. Kestrel and Rowan tried to stop me but I was much stronger and faster than them.

_Mare don't worry, I know who took you and I'm coming to get you! _Tears blurred my vision but I managed to focus and I still saw a little. Where would that evil scruffy werewolf have taken her? I figured that since it was a year that she tried to kill him he would have taken her to that hill. Desperately, I ran there and arrived within minutes. No luck.

Then I figured that he might have taken her to the garage where he used to work. Finally! Some luck was on my side today! He was untying mare from a chair and placing her on a bed that the owner used to live on when he couldn't find anywhere to stay. Oh no! What's he going to do to her? I watched through the stained glass window and when he bent over the realisation hit me. Last year she had said that if she didn't escape, then he would have turned her and I figured that's what he was going to do here. He was moving closer to her getting ready to turn her and no matter how much I wanted to help her I couldn't. I was paralysed with shock.

Several seconds passed, which felt like minutes and scarlet Blood dripped down her body. I managed to fight off the paralysation. I crashed through the doors as quickly as I could, trying to just get to mare and see if she is okay. But I knew it would be too late. I fought off Jeremy and I could see the white chord that connected us getting thinner and thinner. "Mare! Mare please speak to me" it was no use; she couldn't hear me telepathically or normally. What am I going to do? I can't loose my soulmate because loosing her is like loosing a piece of me along with it. I knew there was only one option but if she did pull through it, she would hate me forever.

…**.sorry I left it with a cliff-hanger again, please R&R I would really appreciate it. Thx **


	3. rescue mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the night world series.**

**Thanks for all of the kind reviews they are much appreciated….well here is the 3****rd**** chapter enjoy!!**

APOV

When it cam down to the choice I knew that she would much rather become a vampire than a werewolf because she had seen before what Jeremy had become.

But before I could get to her I had to make sure that Jeremy really was unconscious or dead. It didn't really matter now anyway because I knew that for mare's safety that he would have to be killed. Especially, since I didn't want mare to be in this situation again. Noticing that Jeremy had slipped in and out of consciousness, similar to mare, I carefully took off the necklace mare was wearing and stabbed the crucifix trough his heart with all of the strength I had.

After his body had quickly disintegrated into a pile of dust, I ran to see how mare was doing. Slowly, her skin was changing and all of the imperfections were disappearing and hair was growing rapidly on her fragile body. I knew that if I didn't change her now, she would have been stuck with being a werewolf and then we would be separated forever.

Gripping her gently but firmly I bit into her neck, trying not to take too much blood, and the faint connection telling me that she can't take the pain. Realising this, I stopped and grazed a cut into my wrist. She didn't have enough strength to drink freely from the blood so I had to let it drip into her mouth until she swallowed. To some relief now, she was accepting the blood and the connection became instantly stronger until she couldn't drink anymore.

I could hear her fighting consciousness so I said "sleep mare, don't worry your safe now with me." After I said this her body went limp and she began drifting off into a deep sleep.

MLPOV

Once Ash told me to sleep, my mind drifted to a meadow full of sunflowers. I began skipping along in the meadow towards Ash and he was there with a rich picnic. Just when I sat down on the picnic blanket, a voice commanded me to wakeup. Once I did I was surprised by my surroundings. There was Kestrel, Rowan, Jade and Ash all gawping at me around in a circle on my bed. How long had I been here?

As if Rowan heard my thoughts she said "You arrived here a few days ago. When ash had brought you here you were unconscious and we were really worried about you. You know Jeremy had began changing you into a werewolf until Ash intervened and changed into a vampire. He thought that you would have preferred to become a vampire over a werewolf especially with your trouble last year." My mouth dropped to the floor and suddenly it all began to sink in. my senses were more defined, I could hear what Jade and Kestrel were thinking about me right now and I could hear marks footsteps across the hall. I became all of a sudden slightly embarrassed.

Seeming to know my embarrassment, Rowan told everyone except Ash to leave me alone so that they could check to make sure the change had worked properly. Once they all left she handed me a mirror and I was truly amazed by what I saw. All of my baby fat from my face had disappeared and was replaced by high cheekbones. My hair was more vibrant and styled than it had been. It was truly breathtaking.

Once Rowan gave me the thumbs up that I was okay she left me and Ash to talk. He opened his mouth to say something but took one look at my expression and closed it. He moved closer to me and kissed me deeply. The kiss as usual was electrifying my nerves and I tried to not think about the secret but he was thinking about it. I was deeply upset by it and I knew he was too. The only thing was that I couldn't hide anything from my soulmate and he knew it. I finally plucked up the courage and told him my secret...

**Sorry I ended the story like this but I need time to think of what the secret could be. Any suggestions are welcome and please review.****  
**


	4. more troouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the night world series as they belong to l.**

**Hi I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner but I have been incredibly busy and I no this isn't an excuse. Well here is my next chapter enjoy!!**

MLPOV

I was deeply upset by it and I knew he was too. The only thing was that I couldn't hide anything from my soulmate and he knew it. I finally plucked up the courage and told him my secret...

"Ash, when you left….there was a new person from school and I thought he was nice even if he was a bit distant, however, he turned out to be a night world person. He began talking to me and reminded me of you. He was practically your double except he didn't have blond hair or ever-changing eyes. Anyway, one night I went up to look at the stars and when I finally looked up he picked me up and pushed me against the car…." I broke off dreading what was coming next and the way he looked at me said I didn't need to continue but I did anyway. "So he threatened to kill me, mark, Claudine and dad if I never spoke to you again…" I broke away again and was sobbing into my hands. Several minutes had passed so I gathered composure and finished what I was saying. "So you see, I have trying to keep a distance from you, I even tried to cut the soulmate link off but I couldn't. A week later he came to my house and said that he had got some witches to put spells on me so that he could tell if I was communicating with you and then. When Jeremy kidnapped me I tried to communicate with you and now I am afraid with what he is going to do." I began sobbing again but in stead of my hands, I cried into ash's and it soothed me a little bit.

APOV

"Shh don't worry, I will not let anything happen to you, you mean so much to me you know that?"

Sitting up now mare hugged and looked up to me saying "yeah and you mean so much to me too but I wouldn't like anything to happen to you because I didn't listen to him and all of this is my fault, if I didn't kick you in the shins and fallen in love with you then none of this would have happened and my family and more importantly you would be safe."

My blood was starting to boil because of another nightworlder was interfering with something that wasn't their business. Wait! Who was the nightworlder? "Mare, this is very important, did the person say who he was?" if I think it is, then I'm going to kill him!

She paused for a minute, obviously in some deep thought before saying "I think he said his name was Hunter Redfern. Is he related to you or something?"

OMG! I am now really going to kill him, to think my own father would do this to me, it's unbearable. Mare was looking puzzled now, clearly out of the loop so I thought if I didn't say anything, the suspense would kill her. "He was my father but since he found out that I left the island too, intending not to come back just like my sisters, he disowned me. Before I left the island, I was a very important person who was going to join the nightworld council along with my father. I see now that it is wrong but beforehand I really wanted to make an impression of my father and be the person he wanted to be. Ever since I left, he hasn't spoken to me but, I do know that he would do anything in his power to try and control me, maybe even kill me and now I have given the perfect ammunition to do so." Just as I thought to say something else to calm the situation the window from the room smashed and I heard my sister's screams from downstairs.

I downstairs cautiously, not wanted to be seen by the invader. Rowan, kestrel and Jade were reluctantly being carried out of the door along with mark. Why did they have to be involved clearly this was between me and my father and not them? I watched in horror and I became paralysed by the sound of my father's voice.

"Ash, I am very disappointed in you, not only did you leave the island for indefinitely, you fell in love with a human and allowed your sister too aswell. I always thought that you had your priorities and loved to be just like me." At that moment someone grabbed my arm so I had to listen to him.

"I used to look up to you but circle daybreak made e realise that you are evil! And as for me finding my soul- I mean for falling in love with a human, its not a crime." Hunter looked at me sharply and I hoped he hadn't figured out my slip up. Had he?

The next words he had said made y stomach churn. "is there someone upstairs? I can smell a human and if she is your soulmate then I will let her watch you die."

"NO!NO! she is NOT my soulmate" i tried not to let my emotions show but I had certainly messed that up. I tried to shake of the arm that was gripping me but I didn't need to, once hunter had clicked his fingers I was chucked on the floor and Mary- Lynette was forced down the stairs. "Ouch get your evil hands off me" she said and struggled with all of her might. God bless her. I tried to get up but I couldn't.

Mare looked at me with her frightening gaze as though she knew what was coming but hunters hand gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. My outrage levels were rising tremendously fast and I screamed "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" hunter just laughed and clicked his fingers again. Within seconds she was being held by three people whilst I was head first against the table looking straight at her. I sobbed. Normally I don't cry but since we both knew what was coming next I figured it couldn't make the situation any worse.

**Sorry I left it in a cliffhanger again and sorry for the chapter being so short I promise I will update as soon as I can and please remember to review. The more reviews I get the quicker I will update thx ******


	5. a twist of fate

**Hi, SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I haven't updated in ages I actually forgot that I had this story so I am now back writing it and trying to complete it. Thank you to all of those people who are still reading this even through my long break and any ideas would be really appreciated. I promise that I will now finish it ASAP and to kick-start it off I have written a longer chapter than usual. I feel as though I am babbling now and making excuses so on with the story!!!**

APOV

My sweet Mary-Lynette's heart was beating with enormous speed and silent, salty tears dripped down her beautiful, tender face. Telepathically, I heard the words that I never would of guessed I would have heard a year ago, but even though they were unspoken, I could feel the passion of each word pronounced with such passion, my undead heart made me leap. _I Have loved you ever since the moment I saw you and although I kicked you in the shins, I still loved you and was afraid to let anyone in my life incase it was filled with yet another disappointment. Please don't blame this on yourself this is not anyone's fault and as soon as I break free from this idiotic and freaky guy, I will promise you that I give your father the real shin kicking he deserves!!_

Hunter was scrutinizing our every move, making sure that there was no chance of escaping, and I figured that he would soon be listening to our telepathy conversation if he wasn't already doing so, so I decided just what the heck? It can't hurt talking to her since our fate was clearly written so I simply said. _Mare, please listen to me, I want you to know that even though I went away for a year, I always thought about you everyday and tried with the bond to open up to it so I just feel what you are feeling and to see how you were. I know I messed up big time, but just the thought of you forgiving me made the whole trip away from you worthwhile and bearable._

"ENOUGH!!!" Hunter shouted both telepathy and out loud. _I knew it!! _Within seconds of me thinking this Hunter, ran up to my mare with vampire speed, grabbed her roughly by her perfect hair, and dragged her out of my house and into their limo. She fought with all of her remaining energy, but this seemed to get him aggravated and annoyed so he smacked her roughly across the cheek and delivered a heavy telepathy blow which instantly knocked her out. The majority of my body began to tremble with anger no-one harm my family and my beloved!!! With all of the superhuman strength I could manifest, I fought and fought until the limo was within my reach, and almost made it before one of the guards knocked me over the head with a wooden bat and darkness consumed me.

MLPOV

After the darkness had consumed me, hours must have passed because when I finally had woken up, a girl was doing my make-up and hair. I appeared to be in medieval-style dressing room and I wasn't alone. There were several girls there, all lined up in rows and one in particular I recognised was my blood sister Rowan. Unfortunately, she looked beaten up quite badly, enough at least to be still unconscious, but I could vaguely see the bruises vanishing rapidly across her pale face every minute. Once the bruises were almost gone, I could see her begin to stir. Because she was two chairs down from me, I could see that she would be okay, well okay enough considering the circumstances.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked in my direction. I could see the confusion and fear across her face as she then began to look over the room before returning her gaze back to me. She opened her mouth as if to speak to me but someone opened the doors and began to dismiss the girls doing our make-up and accessories. The man was clearly a born vampire by his attire and the fact that he was about middle age. He was wearing a black tailor suit with a pastel pink shirt and cufflinks. His brown, greasy hair looked messy and didn't compliment the outfit at all. His booming voice said whilst maintaining a sickening smile "hello ladies, may I first say that you all look beautiful and presentable_.(uggh what a creep!)_ I would also like to say that tonight's events will take place shortly so if you may follow me and form a single line, if you do not co-operate I will kill you now or get a guard to forcefully have his way with you first then leave you left for dead, so come on ladies chop chop!"

After he said this I was immediately standing ready to go face whatever we had to do and I figured I would co-operate seeing as it would be unfair to Mark, Claudine, Dad and most of all Ash, if I died on the spot. Rowan was standing too now and she motioned me to follow her. Once I reached her, I gripped and lock my arm tightly to hers and whispered in her ear "Rowan! What is this place? What do they want from us?" For a minute she wouldn't answer me and looked away but as soon as I was about to ask her again, a guard grabbed both of us and told us that we were the "main attractions" and that we were to go up on stage first, (on stage for what?) so he dragged us and forcefully pushed us onto what would appear to be a drama school stage. I glanced around and saw thousands of Night world people all waving their numbers in the air as high as they could. I clicked on straight away and was sickened by what they were doing, and this was before the auction even began.

Rowan was whispering in my ear telling me to look across the stage and as soon as I did my heart did a leap. Ash! He was here, but apparently he was captured too.


	6. the auction

**Hello!! Please review!! The more reviews the more I write … anyway This is the next chapter to the story and I forgot to do disclaimers so here it is :**

**I do NOT own night world characters or the concept by the lovely LJ Smith.**

APOV

When I awoke I immediately thought of my lovely mare but this time I remembered when they carried her precious unconscious form into the limo and I was completely powerless to help her. By the time I got to her it was too late and I was knocked unconscious. I tried my best and failed her yet again and this time I really have lead her to her death.

As I examined my surroundings, I noticed that I am sitting down on a tatty, aphulsory leather chair and getting my hair done. There are only a few of us vampires are here and the rest are humans who appear to have been drugged and are restrained on their chairs. I haven't fed in ages and my bloodlust is starting to kick in. The person, who is doing my hair, notices my sudden breathlessness and pulls a human from their chair and tosses him to me. The boy looked only about 11 and resembled mark a little but before I knew it, I had latched onto him and nearly drank him dry. I didn't even hear his silent pleas in his mind because I was focused on recuing my mare.

Once I had the restraint to stop feeding off him before he really does die, I regretted it. I had done so much to redeem myself and make sure that mare wasn't ashamed of me and wanted to be with me but I have now just ruined it. I wriggled away from the boy and looked up to see a smirking guard. He pulled me up to my feet and said "I hate it when that happens don't you?" my blood began to boil and I tried to pounce for him but didn't get the chance to. Two guards grabbed an arm each and dragged me off to a new room full of nightworlders. I looked around at all of the nightworlders flicking their numbers in the air and I am immediately disgusted, however, I finally clicked on and realised it was an auction. Suddenly I felt an overwhelmed amount of love coming from someone and being washed to me. I began looking around, but only to discover it was coming from mare. The soulmate link pulled me towards her and I gave her a very passionate kiss because it was probably the last time I would ever see her alive again. The pink haze surrounds us and we are lost in our own little world. We both felt as though it was the safest place to be and we both wanted it to last for ages. I was about to speak to her but the surrounding haze faded and I was brought back into reality by someone yanking at both me and mare.

GPOV (general)

The man who was hosting the auction began to speak. "ladies and gentlemen and nightworlders alike, I am your host for the evening Chris Redfern and it gives me great pleasure to begin the auction." Chris looked at Rowan for a minute, clicked his fingers and some guards brought her to the front of the stage and he spoke again. "I have one of three special items and the first is this delightful girl Rowan Redfern. She is a special treat because she is a Lamia and is only 19 years old. She is very good at domestic house chores and is always polite and courteous to others around her, she is easy to look after because she has no preference to what she would like to drink, although she prefers animal blood. If she becomes disobedient a few good whips and she will obey your command" Chris paused for a minute then held up both of Rowans wrists with the restraints and said "Shall we start the bidding at $1000?"

Many of the nightworlders, mainly vampires, raised their tickets up whilst she looked at the floor with shame. She thought that she had let her whole family down, especially Mary-Lynette because it was her fault that Kestrel and Jade left the island and if she hadn't moved to Briar Creek, then her whole family wouldn't have been put in this situation. She looked up once Chris had said "SOLD for $20,000 to the vampire numbered 136 please come and collect your item" A good-looking fair vampire rushed to the stage and carried Rowan bridal style, whilst she was still in her restraints, and took off to the back of the hall.

One by one ordinary humans were sold until the only person left was Mary-Lynette.

MLPOV

I was trembling with fear trying desperately to cling onto Ash for as long as possible, but once the guards saw that I wouldn't move, they grabbed me by the waist and pulled me away from ash. I began kicking and crying out for Ash and I noticed that a single tear fell from his face. The guards placed me on the floor roughly and before I ran back to Ash, Chris had grabbed my restraints and pulled my wrists in the air and spoke again. "Our final human is a very special one, she has a very caring nature and although she has quite the feistiness in her, she has been restrained before with a few whips. Her name is Mary-Lynette and she has managed to capture many peoples' hearts…" at this point I looked over to Ash and he telepathically said to me _"don't worry mare if we get separated, I will look for you and if I cannot find you in time, we will always have the next life to spend together for eternity and remember that I will always love you and ONLY you!!"_ I looked away from ash, I couldn't bare it, and so I continued listening to the drabble that Chris was saying "…so as you can see she is very special and possesses many good qualities, so can I start the bidding at $2000?"

Like Rowan, I looked to the floor, to disgusted to notice the numerous hands that went up in the air for me. I am a human being and deserve respect and have feelings and they are selling me off like some pet! Once Chris spoke again, I dreaded to who I was sold to "SOLD for $10,000 please step up and claim her" at that very instant I ran at almost vampire speed towards my ash, but only managed to brush his fingers before someone picked me up and flung me over my shoulders.

APOV

I looked intensely at the bidding war going on for my mare so that I know who bought her and then I would have more chances of finding her. It looked as though that muscled bald vampire, who had a plastered ear to ear grin on his face, had won. I began to run for mare and I wanted to just hold her in my arms for one last time. We almost met up with each other but just as we were about to brush fingers, the bald vampire hauled her roughly over his shoulder. She instantly began screaming my name, which made my heart tear in two so I looked away. I was told by Thierry how bad it was when his soulmate Hannah was killed in each of her lives and was taken away from him by Maya, but I never knew that it would feel this terrible.

She was still screaming her head off God bless her, when he was being carried of the stage, so the vampire put his tie over her mouth so she couldn't deafen him. Tears were streaming down her precious face and again for the second time tonight my heart was broken with the loss of my soulmate and my sister. Right now I couldn't care who I got sold to, but I was praying it would be the bald vampire or the fair vampire who bought them so that at least we could be re-united. Mare was in hysterics and wouldn't calm down, so he hauled her off his shoulders and handed him to a guard who was instructed to knock her out and put her in his car. Poor mare, she has been through a lot over the past nearly two years; first with Jeremy, then my departure and then this! I would never wish this on anyone but least of all my mare, she is my life, my friend, my soulmate.

As I see her being carried by one of the guards, sleeping peacefully for now, I whisper in her mind _"Goodbye mare I will love you forever." _


	7. a new suoulmate

_**A/N: hiya I just wanted 2 say thx 4 all of the reviews!!! I never realised that I never mentioned what happened in this story to Kestrel or Jade so here it is and I promise this is the last chapter unless u want me 2 write a sequel of what was like after the auction.**_

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the night world series **sigh** I wish I did but I don't…it belongs to the fabulous L.J. Smith.**

**Anyway, enough babbling…on with the story!!!**

**_____________________________________________________**

KPOV

I woke up with a killer headache!! I was in a dark, dampened room strapped to a cot, bound and gagged and worst of all I didn't know where any of my family was. I don't normally get scared, I mean I didn't get scared when I ran off the island with my sisters and my father was chasing us, yet I was petrified now. I knew that the chances of me surviving whatever it was that was going to happen to me would be pretty slim.

I tried with all of my vamparific strength to move, but fro some reason, none of my powers worked. It was at that moment that I realised that the council had me. I wriggled some more but stopped dead when I heard a click and a voice boom across the room.

The voice said "hello Kestrel, you don't know me but I defiantly know you, in fact by the time I am done with you, you will love me as I have come to love you over the years…" he stopped momentarily and I had time to think. Who the hell did this guy think he was?? A freaking lunatic? So many of these negative thoughts ran through my head. I was immediately stopped when he continued. "…I have watched you grow and I admire everything about you…." Again he paused, it seemed as though he was deluded because when I was growing up I only hung around with my sisters and Ash. I tended to keep to myself because even on the night world island, many nightworlders thought I was a freak. "…but don't worry love, I will be coming soon to check up on you and we will be getting to know each other and having the time of our lives."

Once he had finished saying this, my whole body was shivering but I was freaked that it wasn't because I was cold; it was pleasure. I felt sick; not only have I not met the guy but I was in this mess because of him. I stared at the damp wall, counting the tiles one by one. Six hundred and thirty one there were. By the time I had finished counting the damp tiles, the door swung open to a guy holding a sobbing jade. With he being the youngest she was already the weakest, but her delicate nature amplified that more. Her silvery blonde hair was tangled and matted and all of her cheeks were stained with tears and mascara. She looked so delicate and helpless it made my heart stop. I wriggled some more and tried to shout but it was unsuccessful.

I gave my most menacing stare I could and if looks could kill then he would have been long gone by now. I noticed how beautiful he was, but obviously that meant nothing considering all night worlders were like that. his eyes never left mine and I felt instantly drawn to them.

Uggh! I was sickened by myself again, he had my sister and I captured, and I was looking at him as though I was opening a present that I had always wanted on Christmas day. He was looking at me with amusement as he spoke. " hello beautiful, look who I have here…" he gestured to Jade, "…if you want her to live then you must do exactly what I say and not complain one bit, and if you don't then she will die a slow and painful death whilst you sit here and watch. Do you understand??" he finished what he said and glared at me even more. I wanted to speak. I wanted to tell him that he was a complete and utter freak who deserved to have several hundred staked plunge through he heart, but of course I couldn't. Not only was I gagged, but I couldn't risk him hurting Jade because he was right, I would never forgive myself for it, so I simply nodded. The smug look on his face returned and it was him this time that looked as though he was opening a Christmas present. He tossed Jade onto a guard that I had just realised entered, and approached me.

Terror and lust ran through me with each approaching step. He stopped an inch in front of my face, contemplating about something. His expression changed several times and his facial expression showed that he was having an inner battle with himself and not liking it at all. Once his expression neutralised, he un-gagged me and began to speak but I cut him off. "Who the hell do you think you are kidnapping me and my sister and if you think I will do anything for you, you evil basta-…" He cut me off by placing his dirty, cold hand over my mouth. The instant it happened a purple haze appeared and he was suddenly inside my mind.

I really didn't like this one bit, not only was I captured but my captor was my soulmate! I felt as though I would pass out through sickness at any given moment.

_Please don't do that, I like to see your pretty eyes and face._

He seriously gave me the creeps and I honestly and unregretably didn't want a thing to do with him.

_I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way but I really do think that you love me to…you'll see eventually that you cannot break the soulmate link, and no matter what you try to do about it, you know that it is impossible to resist it._

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! I both mentally and physically shouted, but it only worked mentally. He paused for a minute, removed himself from my brain and he then removed the hand away from my mouth.

He took a deep sigh and began to walk away. I wasn't even aware that I had asked him to not go until he had turned around and shot me a furious look, much too similar to the look of death I gave him before when he had a firm grip on Jade. He approached me again, unhooked my restraints, being careful not to touch me at the moment, and lead me up to what appeared to be a strange, medieval looking red and gold room. He told me that he would let Jade go free and no-one would hunt her again if I lived up here with him. I wanted to scream with all of my might not even in a million years but because I knew that he would kill Jade if I had said that, I reluctantly agreed. His face lit up. He approached me again, pushed me onto a king sized, intricately carved wooden bed and begun passionately kissing me. At first I resisted, but the soulmate link forced me to kiss back. He seemed so pleased by this that he never entered my mind and abruptly stopped passionately kissing me.

The moment he pulled away I felt slightly dazed, but I desperately wanted to kiss him again. Either my facial expression showed this or he read my mind because he had a massive grin across his face. A guard knocked on the door, with a calm Jade and my soulmate pulled me to my feet and lead the way to the outside of the mansion with the guard and Jade shortly following behind. He placed a cold hand on my shoulder to not only keep me in place, but to let the guards know that I was his. The guard lead Jade down a path towards the entrance of the mansion, opened the gated, and gently pushed her through the quickly shut them after her. She stared at me for a moment, silent tears gushing down her face, then began to telepathically talk to me.

_Keteral are you okay why did he let me go and not you?? Why are you not struggling to break free, you could easily escape now that I am free and we could go back to Briar Creek and see the others. _

You don't understand Jade, not only is he my soulmate, but he said that if I stayed with him forever, that he wouldn't harm you and let you go. I wouldn't and couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you jade, you are my younger sister and it is my job to look after you before myself. Please I beg you don't worry about me, after all he is my soulmate and if him or anyone else had halmed me, he would feel it too and I think that he is too selfish to allow anything to happen to himself. Goodbye Jade, remember that I will always love you and please don't ever forget about me.

My soulmate blocked all other thoughts after that. I looked up at him, then at Jade, and he lead me back to his bedroom.

_**JPOV**_

Once that creep cut the telepathy conversation, I glanced at Kestrel. She looked sad to see me go but I knew that she was protecting me. Once the creep lead her back into the mansion I turned away and mentally said to her

_Don't worry Kestrel; I will get you out of there no matter what. You have been my big sister protecting me, but its about time that I did return it. Remember I love you and I will never forget you, just please stay strong. Goodbye for now sis._

Cold tears ran uncontrollably down my face and I walked away thinking about plans that would work to recue her. But first, I knew that I needed back up so I plucked up the courage to head towards Briar Creek. 

****The end. ****

**I hoped that you enjoyed my story and if you didn't understand why jade was going to go to Briar Creek was because she had not realised that ash, Mary-Lynnette and Rowan had been taken. Please please please review it!!!**


End file.
